illicit_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Illicit Longterms. It has since concluded with Usaryahoo winning against T0mRiddle in a vote of 5-4! Helpfulzack554 also won AFH! Twists 'Hidden Houseguest -' An unknown houseguest entered the house secretly. This person was revealed at the Premiere. 'Battle Back Competition -' One of the houseguests that were evicted before jury began would rejoin. The rejoiner would be decided by a competition. 'Instant Eviction -' During Week 5, it was revealed that immediately after an eviction would be another HOH competition and then another eviction. The winner of HOH would get to choose two nominees to immediately be voted between. Houseguests Potential Houseguest GucciFlipFlopsx was expelled pre-season for bringing her alt into the discord server. Game History Week 1 At the premiere the houseguests were revealed another houseguest would be entering to battle as well, this houseguest being Helpfulzack554. At the first HOH competition, Vid_eo pulled out the first HOH of the summer in "Hateship". Vid_eo decided to nominate Rainbow_Explosionz and Tw1stings. Usaryahoo ended up winning the first POV competition of the summer "Block Pushing". He also chose to save Rain from the block. Video was forced to nominate a new nominee. James77778888 was put up and evicted in a vote of 9-2. Week 2 At the HOH competition, Rainbow_Explosionz pulled out a win in "BBUS Trivia". Rain then decided to nominate Exolmarisa and Vid_eo. At the POV competition, Tw1stings came in and pulled out a veto win in "Chess". She had chosen to use the Power of Veto on Exol. Rain was then forced to nominate a new nominee. Mikachuie was put up and evicted 6-4. Week 3 This session was revealed to be a double eviction causing shock to the houseguests. This meaning that 3 houseguests would be nominated. ToonLink3rd ended up pulling out his first win of the summer in "Get Dunked!". He nominated TotalDramaDiva13, windgirlsforlife, and AyeeItzMayaa. Toon then won POV giving him full power this week in "How many blocks?". He removed Total from the block and place Rainbow_Explosionz. They were then told to vote someone to become the fourth nominee. With the most amount of votes, Tw1stings was forced to take a seat. Before anybody could vote, Maya and Twisting both decided to quit the game, ending this week. Week 4 At the HOH competition, Usaryahoo pulled out yet another competition win in "Endurance Balance Cylinders". Usar then decided to nominate ToonLink3rd and IrishShamos. At the POV challenge, Toon pulled out another POV win in "Blue block pushing". Toon used to Power of Veto to pull himself off the block causing Usar to put up another nominee. Usar decided to put up bigbrotherfanboy. Aaron was then evicted by a vote of 6-2. The jury has begun. Week 5.1 The houseguests were shook to discover that a pre-juror houseguest would be rejoining the competition. This meaning jury has been pulled back once. Bigbrotherfanboy had re-entered the house! Helpfulzack554 then won the HOH competition "Musical Chairs". Zack decided to nominate Aaron and TotalDramaDiva13. Total then won the POV competition in "Spelling Blocks". She used the power of veto to pull herself off the block. Zack was forced to nominate a new nominee. ToonLink3rd was told to take his new seat and was then evicted 6-2. They were then told that this would be an instant eviction. Meaning another HOH competition would take place then the two new nominees would be forced to be voted upon for eviction. Week 5.2 In the Instant Eviction, TotalDramaDiva13 pulled out an HOH win in "Spleef". She got to choose two nominees to be voted upon immediately for eviction. She told helpfulzack554 and IrishShamos to take their new seats. The houseguests then voted and by a vote of 5-3 Irish was evicted, making Irish the first juror of the season. Week 6 Usaryahoo pulled out yet another competition win in "True or False". Usar, as the new HOH, had to nominate two houseguests. He decided to nominate bigbrotherfanboy and windgirlsforlife. Aaron, however, pulled out a Veto win in "Key Color Clicking". Aaron then removed himself from the block forcing Usar to nominate a new houseguest. He decided to put up TotalDramaDiva13. By a vote of 5-2 Total was evicted. This making Total the second juror of the season. Week 7 At the HOH competition, helpfulzack554 pulled out another win in "Color Coded Blocks Puzzle". He decided to nominate two people that haven't done anything so far. Vinnie12122003 and T0mRiddle were nominated for their first times. Vinnie however pulled out a POV win in "Soccer". Vinnie removed themselves from the block. Zack had to nominate a new nominee. ExolMarisa was placed on the block and evicted by a vote of 4-1. This making Exol the third juror of the season. Week 8 This week, Vinnie12122003 pulled out another win in "Rope Walking". As the new HOH, Vinnie decided to nominate helpfulzack554 and Vid_eo. Vinnie then pulled out another win in "Obby"! This is the second time that an HOH has has full power this season. Vinnie then removed Zack from the block. Rainbow_Explosionz was then nominated in replace. By a vote of 4-1 Video was evicted. This making Video the fourth juror of the season. Week 9 This week, Usaryahoo pulled out another competition win in "Jump on Down!". As the new HOH, Usar decided to nominate Bigbrotherfanboy and T0mRiddle. This time, helpfulzack554 won the Power of Veto "Balance on the Swing". He chose to remove Tom from the block. Usar was now forced to nominate a new nominee. Vinnie12122003 was put up as a replacment and was then evicted 3-1. This making Vinnie the fifth juror of the season. Week 10 At the HOH competition "Race to the Top!, Helpfulzack554 pulled off yet another win. Zack then decided to nominate T0mRiddle and bigbrotherfanboy for eviction. At the veto competition, Usaryahoo ended up winning another competition in "Tag". For the first time this season, the veto was discarded, making my job that much easier. By a vote of 2-1 Aaron was evicted, again. This making Aaron the sixth juror of the season. Week 11 At the HOH competition "Buzz in First", Usar pulled off another win. He chose to nominate windgirlsforlife and T0mRiddle for eviction. Helpfulzack554 then won another veto in "Unscramble". These two keep winning competitions! Zack removed wind from the block forcing Usar to nominate a replacement. Being the only person left available, Rainbow_Explosionz was forced to take a seat. By a vote of 2-0 Rain was evicted. This making Rain the seventh juror of the season. Week 12 Windgirlsforlife got her first win of the season at a good spot to as well in "Before or After". She was guaranteed a spot into the Final 3! She decided to nominate Usaryahoo and T0mRiddle for eviction. However, Usar got himself another win in "Maze" and pulled himself straight off the block. Helpfulzack554 was forced to sit down, being the only other houseguest who could. Usar had the sole vote to evict Tom or Zack. He decided to evict Zack, making Zack the eight juror of the season. Week 13 Due to windgirlsforlife not being able to show for the Final HOH Competitions, Final HOH Parts 1 and 2 were skipped so T0mRiddles and Usaryahoo got to immediately advance to Part 3, "Jury Statement Scale". Usar won the Final HOH of the summer meaning he had to choose between bringing Tom to the finale or Wind. Tom's plea got Usar to bring Tom over Wind to the finale. Finale The Jury